1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer input system and, more particularly, to a Chinese input system.
2. Description of the Related Art
To make electronic devices such as a computer or a mobile phone capable of receiving and recognizing Chinese character input, various coding modes adapted to Chinese information processing system emerge. Among the coding modes, Big-5 and Unicode are the most common coding modes in current Chinese information processing systems, and in a traditional-Chinese information processing system, the Big-5 is the most commonly used.
Users often input Chinese characters via input methods. Generally, Chinese character input method includes the pronunciation-based input method and the character pattern-based input method. The pronunciation-based input method neither requires the user to memory the roots nor requires the user to practice separating characters, and as a result, the pronunciation-based input method become more and more popular.
Since the phonetic notation of the Chinese character is composed of an initial consonant, a head vowel, a vowel and a tone, in the pronunciation-based Chinese character input methods, after the electronic device confirms that the user finishes the input, the inputted phonetic notation symbol is compared with the content in the Chinese character database one by one to find the candidate characters for the user to select. However, since Chinese characters using the Big-5 and Unicode cannot be sorted effectively, it consumes a lot of time in comparison in the Chinese character database. This greatly reduces the efficiency of the Chinese characters input, and the user may feel inconvenient in operation.